A New Life
by BadRoseGal
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to begin a new life & forget about her past. However, the past is not so easy to forget. Especially not when you have a baby as a constant reminder. After Bella falls pregnant at 16 she is bullied by her classmates. She moves to Forks & tells everyone her daughter is her sister. She soon falls for Edward but he knows she's hiding something about her past. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey beautiful readers, so I decided to try something new. Please let me know what you think in a REVIEW. I'm really just testing this out so depending on the response I get I'll decide whether or not to continue this story. I've written up to chapter 3 so far and I've got a million ideas so it's looking good.**

 **PS: this is my first time writing a long story in 3rd POV so please bear with me. I'm really trying not to slip into Bella's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella awoke to the sound of a baby crying. She groaned getting out of bed and switching on the main light. She looked towards the crying baby in the cot on the other side of the room. Bella's room was large with her queen bed against one wall, side tables on either side, a work desk and table with a shelf full of books nearby, and a door which led towards a big bathroom… that was her side of the room. On the other side of the room was a baby cot with Hello Kitty sheets, a side table with a milk bottle and side lamp on top, a rocking chair, a little play area with lots of toys and a beanbag, and teddies scattered all over the place. That was Marie's side of the room. There was a large cupboard between the two sides that they shared.

Bella walked towards the crying little Marie and picked her up out of her cot and started rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, little baby. Don't cry. It's okay. Mommy's here now. Shhhh…." Bella cooed trying to calm the infant down.

Little Marie calmed down in her mother's arms and started sucking her thumb. She looked absolutely adorable when she did this.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked while gently trying to remove the thumb from her mouth.

Bella grabbed the milk bottle and put it in Marie's mouth. She sat in the rocking chair with Marie on her lap and fed her. Glancing towards the clock Bella saw no point in trying to get back to sleep after this as she was going to wake up in 15 minutes anyway. Once Marie was satisfied Bella put her back in her cot and the infant easily fell back asleep.

Bella sighed smiling at her little one. She got up and decided to get ready for the day ahead of her. Bella was starting her first day at a new school today. She had just moved from Alaska to Forks with her family. She was being bullied at her old school and couldn't take it anymore so she begged her parents to move and now she was starting a new life as a senior at Forks High School.

If Bella had to be completely honest, she was hoping to move somewhere a bit more glamorous. Forks was a real let down. Of all the places, her parents had to choose the smallest and most boring town in the USA. _Oh well, anything was better than her old school…_ Bella thought to herself.

Bella was determined to have a new reputation. So she had spent time buying a new wardrobe before school started. Bella wore a simple floral dress with a black belt at the waist and a warm wool cardigan. She added a scarf, thin black stockings and some ballet pumps. Bella brushed her wavy brown hair and let it fall past her shoulders. She put a clip in her hair to keep it out of her face.

Once Bella was happy with her appearance she grabbed her school bag and went downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her father and Marie.

"Morning Renee," Bella greeted kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie," she replied. "Is Marie awake?"

"No, she's still asleep. She woke up for a bit but I gave her some milk and she went right back to sleep."

Renee nodded her head in response. Bella was eternally grateful to her mother who was a stay-at-home mom and willingly agreed to look after little Marie. Of course when Bella first came home with the news Renee was furious and couldn't even look her daughter in the eye. But after some time Renee saw how much her daughter was struggling and started talking to her again. She wasn't going to let her first grand-daughter be deformed just because Bella didn't know how to look after her. So she helped Bella through the pregnancy and watched little Marie while Bella was at school.

Bella's father came down then and sat at the kitchen table. "Morning," he grunted and picked up the newspaper.

"Morning," Bella replied. He didn't even look up.

Bella and Charlie's relationship was an awkward and strained one. In general Charlie was an awkward human being but ever since he found out his daughter was having sex he grew even more awkward around her. Bella's pregnancy had no doubt ruined her relationship with Charlie. She tried really hard to fix her relationship with him but nothing helped. She figured they worked well with their awkward distant relationship. They didn't need to be close.

Bella didn't bother with trivial conversations with her parents in the morning and said a quick goodbye and made her way to her car. She had a simple Kia Picanto. She put her school bag in the passenger seat and made her way to her new school.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Is it worth continuing? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the amazing response to the first chapter! I'm so glad you like it, I'll definitely continue working on this story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella arrived at school and went straight to the front office. She met the nice receptionist, Mrs Cope, who gave Bella her timetable and a slip she needed to get signed by all her teachers. Bella thanked Mrs Cope and made her way to her first class, English. She was the last one to arrive and the teacher was about to start when Bella walked in. Bella blushed realising she was slightly late and all the attention was now on her.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked staring at her inquisitively.

"Um, yes. My name is Bella Swan. I'm new here," Bella told her and handed over the slip.

She smiled back at Bella. "Ah, yes. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Bella sighed. She hated attention. But reluctantly she stood in front of the class and introduced herself.

"Well, my name is Bella Swan and I just moved here from Alaska. I'm a pretty boring person so I don't really know what to say…" Bella trailed off looking towards her teacher and shrugging her shoulders.

"It's okay, welcome to Forks. You can take a seat next to Alice over there," the teacher pointed to a short girl with spiky black hair and an empty seat next to her. Bella nodded and walked over to sit in the empty seat.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. So you just moved here from Alaska? That's so cool. I have cousins in Alaska. Must be pretty weird moving in your senior year. Don't worry, stick by me and I'll make things easier for you. I have a feeling we'll be really good friends. Find me during lunch and you can sit at my table." Alice went on and on, whispering animatedly, hardly giving Bella a chance to respond. Once she was finished speaking the teacher had started with her lecture.

Bella was dumbfounded and just responded, "Um… thanks?"

Alice gave Bella a warm smile before turning to the front of the class. Bella sat attentively in all her lessons to lunch. When Bella was leaving her last lesson before lunch she was approached by a boy with blonde hair in the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Isabella," he greeted her with a smile that he must've thought was sexy. It was rather repulsing, actually…

"It's just Bella." She told him with a smile, not wanting to be rude.

"Cool. So, do you have a table to sit at during lunch? Maybe you could come sit at mine?" he asked her, his eyes full of hope.

"Actually I was already invited to sit at a table. Sorry," Bella told him and he looked heartbroken. _Wow. Desperate much?_ "But maybe next time?" she said cause she felt bad for making him so upset.

Immediately his eyes lit up and she regretted saying that. "I'll hold you to that," Mike said winking at Bella and then he walked away.

Bella just stood there dumbfounded. Had that seriously just happened? She shook her head and made her way to the cafeteria line. While in the line she looked around the room searching for Alice. She found her at a table near the centre, waving towards Bella. Bella lifted her hand and tentatively waved back. She just grabbed an apple and some water and made her way to Alice's table.

There were a few other people sitting with Alice. On her right was a good-looking guy with blonde hair. He was lean and had defined features. Bella made a mental note to find out if he was single. But then she mentally slapped herself for having such a thought. On Alice's left hand side was an empty chair. On the other side of the empty chair was a big muscular guy with curly brown hair. He was super cute but had too much muscle for Bella's liking. And next to him was a drop-dead gorgeous girl with blonde hair and super model features.

 _How are there so many beautiful people at one table? Oh crap, is this the popular table? Shit._ Bella thought to herself and started panicking. She definitely did NOT want to be part of the popular crowd. In fact she was hoping to stay out of the limelight here at Forks. Perhaps she should've taken Mike up on his offer…

"Hi," Bella said smiling as she reached the table.

Alice jumped up and gave her a hug. This shocked Bella but she hugged Alice back although somewhat hesitantly.

"Bella, take a seat!" Alice said excitedly and practically pushed Bella into the empty chair that was next to her. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Jasper, my boyfriend," Alice pointed to the blonde guy sitting next to her.

 _Damn, guess he's off limits then._

"Next to you is Emmett, my brother. And next to him is Rosalie, my sister and his girlfriend," Alice told Bella finishing off with the gorgeous blonde.

They all smiled and greeted Bella accordingly but Bella couldn't greet them back as she was taking a moment to soak in what Alice had just said, the wheels turning in her brain. _Did she just say…?_

"Uh…" Bella paused looking for the right words to say. "I don't mean to question your family dynamics but… surely if Rosalie is your sister… and Emmett is your brother… then doesn't that make them brother and sister…? Which means by them dating it's… incest?" she felt bad saying this out loud but she just simply couldn't understand it.

Emmett laughed out loud at Bella's confused and slightly horrified expression. "We're all adopted," he explained to Bella. "But Jasper is Rose's biological twin."

 _Ah, so more incest between Alice and Jasper now._

"Oh, um, I guess that makes it okay then?" Bella said but it sounded more like a question. She was trying so hard not to sound offensive but she just simply couldn't understand it.

"None of us are related, Bella. So it's not technically incest," Alice tried explaining to Bella.

Bella nodded her head. "So the four of you just so happened to be adopted by the same person and you decided to start dating each other?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well, yeah. Guess that's fate." Alice responded shrugging her shoulders. "We actually have another brother named Edward. But he isn't dating anyone," she told her.

"5 kids?" Bella said shocked. They just nodded at her. "Damn."

She was thinking about what it would be like to have 5 kids. She could barely handle just one! She was about to comment when another boy sat down at the table. Bella looked up and she couldn't help but gasp out loud as she laid eyes on the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He had perfectly tousled hair that was such a weird bronze colour, his eyes were this deep shade of emerald green, and his features were so perfect it was as if he was a statue that had been chiselled to perfection. A real life Adonis.

There was only one thought going through Bella's mind at this point:

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

* * *

 **Opinions? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I had to edit this chapter a lot as I kept changing my mind. I've also written rough drafts up to chapter 7 but they're nowhere near ready for you guys to read! I'll try update soon. Just trying to figure out the logistics.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella was openly staring at Edward and she wanted to look away but she couldn't. It was as if there was some magnetic pull drawing her eyes towards him. His eyes went straight to hers as he sat down and he got lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Who's this?" he asked nobody in particular.

Alice responded, "This is Bella. Bella meet Edward."

"Hi," Bella instinctively said then she looked down blushing a deep shade of red.

"Hey," Edward said smiling at her.

She looked up and observed his smile. It wasn't exactly a full smile, it was more of a crooked grin. She then hurriedly picked up her apple and took a huge bite of it to avoid saying anything stupid. She instantly regretted it because she probably looked like a chipmunk with huge cheeks as she tried to chew in the most lady like way possible. She was glad when Alice started talking about something else and attention was at least diverted away from her.

After some easy conversation Emmett suddenly diverted the attention back to Bella. "So Bella, why did you move to Forks?" he asked her, curious as to why anyone would move to this boring dump.

Obviously Bella wouldn't tell them the truth. "My parents were looking for a change of scenery. My mom has always loved the idea of a small town. And my dad got a great job offer here," she told the table. It was partially true but it wasn't the reason they moved.

"Ooh, really? What does your dad do?" Alice asked me curiously.

"He's the deputy chief of police," I told her casually.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Wow. He must be strict."

Bella just shrugged her shoulders. "What parent isn't?" she simply responded.

"Touché," Emmett smiled at Bella.

"So you're an only child?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yes," Bella immediately responded instinctively. Then she realised something. "Wait, no. I have a younger sister." she said remembering the lie she was going to tell people.

"You seem pretty unsure about that…" Jasper noted.

"It's because she's new." Bella blurted out and almost immediately slapped herself in the face.

"New?" Edward asked now curious. Everyone was trying to decipher what she was saying.

"Well, yes. Um…" Bella struggled to find the right words. "She's new to the family. She's only a year and 3 months old."

Emmett's jaw dropped. "One year?" he asked stunned. "You mean… your parents are still doing it at this age?"

Rosalie instinctively slapped Emmett across the head while Bella went bright red. Jasper and Edward were laughing hysterically at their brother. Bella, thinking they were laughing at her and her 'sexually active' parents, covered her face with her hands mortified. Alice just shook her head at her brothers. She was embarrassed for her new friend. Thankfully the bell rang so the conversation was over.

"Bella, what lesson do you have next?" Alice asked her.

Bella grabbed the timetable from her pocket and answered, "Biology with Mr Banner."

Alice smiled and there was a twinkle in her eye. "Great. Edward also has Bio." She then looked towards Edward. "Eddie, be a dear and show Bella to Biology."

He just gave Bella a smile and said "sure".

Edward and Bella got up and walked together towards Biology, him showing her the way.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" he asked her, trying to make conversation.

"It's okay. Kind of a let-down, to be honest," she told him whilst not looking at him.

"Why?" he asked. He was kind of amused by her.

"It's so small," Bella simply replied.

Edward nodded thinking about it and she was right. Forks was a relatively small town. They had arrived at the classroom now and Edward took Bella to the teacher. Mr Banner smiled at Bella and welcomed her while signing her slip. He then directed her to the only available seat left which was next to Edward.

"Guess this is your lucky day," Edward whispered to Bella as she sat down.

"Why?" she asked wondering why on earth this day would be considered lucky.

"Because you get to sit next to me," Edward replied cockily, giving Bella an easy smirk.

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. So Edward had personality.

"I wouldn't consider that lucky. In fact, it's a real inconvenience." Bella told him while trying to write notes on whatever Mr Banner was saying.

"Really? How so?" Edward asked stunned and slightly offended.

"Because I actually like Biology and it's going to be very hard to concentrate if there's this constant buzzing in my ear," Bella told him not even looking away from the notes she was making.

Edward sat there silent for a moment and just smiled at the girl sitting next to him. When he hadn't responded for a minute Bella looked up worried that she might've actually offended him. She was getting ready to apologise and tell him it was only a joke when she saw he was smiling amused at her. He lifted his hand and proceeded to mime zipping his lips, locking them and then throwing the key away. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and simply smirked at Bella. She couldn't help but smile at him, shaking her head then looking back to the front of the class.

The rest of the period passed by slowly after that. Sometimes Bella would look up from her notes and catch Edward staring at her. She would stare back at him for a few seconds before looking away and blushing like a tomato. After Biology, Bella had gym class and she asked Edward to show her the way.

"Do I have permission to speak now?" Edward jokingly asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Bella rolled her eyes and told him, "just shut up and show me the way."

Edward smiled, overall amused by Bella. He observed the way she walked seeming to trip over flat surfaces. _Gym must be interesting for her…_ Edward pondered this thought as he left Bella at the gym and made his way to his own classes.

Gym was a blur and soon Bella was making her way back home. She found Marie sitting in the TV room with some toys around her and the TV was on the CBeebies channel. She looked up and smiled when she saw Bella and yelled "Mommy!". Bella dropped her bag and picked up her adorable little daughter.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" she said giving Marie a big kiss on the cheek.

Marie giggled in response and started telling Bella some long story about her day. It didn't make much sense because most of it was in baby language but there were a few coherent words inserted here and there. Bella listened to her daughter, fascinated by how much her vocabulary seemed to grow every day.

"She's getting smarter by the day," Renee said entering the room. She went on listing Marie's achievements for the day.

"Awww, mommy's so proud of you! Yes she is," Bella cooed tickling Marie's sides.

The little infant giggled uncontrollably. Bella then proceeded to play with Marie for half an hour. She always did this when she got back from school. She liked to think of it as her and Marie's 'mommy and me' time. After playing with Marie she left her to play with her toys and watch more TV. She only watched educational channels. Bella was completely against mindless cartoons.

Bella went up to her room and completed her homework. Once she was done with her homework it was time to feed Marie. She made her some pasta with cheese and sat down to feed her.

"How was your first day of school?" Renee asked Bella, taking a seat next to her.

"It was good. I like it here," Bella told her honestly.

Renee smiled. "That's good. I was worried you wouldn't. It's so different here…" she mused.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, "but I'm sure we'll get used to it."

Renee just nodded. Once Bella was finished feeding Marie she bathed her and changed her into pyjamas. She put Marie down in her cot, sat down in the rocking chair next to her and read her a bedtime story. Marie soon fell asleep sucking her thumb and with her favourite teddy in hand. Bella tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She switched on the side lamp and switched off the main light then went downstairs to help her mom with dinner.

* * *

 **Opinions? Is the story working? Or is it failing miserably? REVIEW!**

 **Thanks for the amazing response to my previous chapter xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay to me for updating in 4 days :D**

* * *

This is a really important author's note because it'll help you understand Marie a bit more.

A/N: Just a reply to a guest review which said _"if Marie is one she wouldn't be talking properly or be eating normal food"._

I've pretty much based Marie off of my little sister who was born in 2012, she's 3 years old now. So everything I write about Marie is true to the development of my little sister. Please remember Marie is 15 months at this point in the story.

 **Regarding her eating habits** : My little sister started eating solid food when she was around 4 – 6 months old. That's the general age when babies start eating solid food. At this age they can have soft fruits and vegetables, mash, purity – stuff like that. From around 10 – 12 months they generally eat soft food like pasta, yoghurt, scrambled eggs, peas and potatoes – stuff like that.

 **Regarding her talking** : I did say " _It didn't make much sense because most of it was in baby language_ ". From around 12 months my little sister could say simple words like "mama", "mommy", "daddy", "no", "bye", "hi", "milk", "yum yum" (food), and other stuff like that. Most of her words didn't make sense but you could understand what she was trying to say. So when I say Marie is 'talking', she's really just making a bunch of sounds that make sense when you're a mother. Mothers tend to understand their babies better than other people.

 **Regarding her walking** : Babies start walking between 9 – 18 months. The age really varies. My little sister started crawling at 7 months and walking at 11 months so by the time she was 15 months (Marie's age) she was pretty good.

So trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

 **Enjoy this chapter! Xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Twilight** **.**

* * *

Chapter 4

A few days later Bella arrived at school late and was in a rush to get to class. Marie wouldn't stop crying which made it difficult for Bella to leave on time. Bella rushed through the corridors to get to her English class. As she was rounding the corner she bumped into another figure and they both fell to the ground, Bella's bag falling beside her with the contents spilling out.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella started to apologise as she gathered the books and papers that fell out of her bag. She hadn't even looked up to see who she had bumped into.

"Bella, are you okay?" a voice Bella recognised asked her.

She immediately looked up to see Edward bent down in front of her. He was looking at her with concern as he also tried to help gather her things.

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry, I'm just very clumsy." Bella said blushing immensely and looking down.

Edward chuckled – so he was right. Edward helped Bella get up and gave her the books he had picked up. Bella thanked Edward shyly before making her way towards English, without running this time. Later that day Bella met Edward in the lunch line in the cafeteria. She was checking her snapchat while waiting to pay.

"So how many flat surfaces have you tripped over today?" Edward joked, sneaking up behind Bella.

She got a little fright and almost dropped her phone. Edward laughed at this. Bella turned to glare at him.

"I thought we had agreed that you would stop talking," Bella replied then went back to her phone.

"But we're not in class," Edward replied cockily and Bella rolled her eyes. He then reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bella huffed annoyed.

"Adding myself on snapchat," Edward said smiling as he typed in his username. He handed Bella back her phone then took out his phone. He quickly snapped a funny photo of himself and sent it to Bella. "Check your inbox, I sent you something." Edward said winking at Bella then he walked away to go sit at his usual table.

Bella just shook her head smiling. She opened the snap from Edward and screenshot it because it was just too hilarious. She paid for her food and made her way to the table with the Cullen's, sitting next to Alice and across from Edward. As she sat down her phone vibrated, notifying her of a new WhatsApp.

Bella opened it curiously; Edward had saved his number on her phone as well. She opened the image and it was a meme captioned 'when someone screenshots your snap' and Kim Kardashian in tears with 'I trusted you!' written under her. **(A/N: Google it)** Bella looked up at Edward who feigned being hurt. Bella giggled and replied 'Never trust a girl with a phone ;)'

And they went back and forth like that, teasing each other. Alice noticed they were both texting and soon caught on that they were texting each other. A small knowing smile formed on her face. For the next few weeks Edward and Bella continued like this, sending each other silly snapchats and getting to know each other over WhatsApp. They became increasingly close friends. Bella really loved talking with Edward. She didn't know why but she'd often found herself staring at him for no particular reason, just because she could.

One day in Biology class they were getting a recent test back. Bella was dreading getting the test back because she knew she hadn't done well on it. She was really struggling in Biology. Bella and Edward got their tests back and Bella caught a glimpse of Edwards's page. He got 97%! Bella just stared at his page in shock. The she turned over hers. 54%. Sighing she covered her face with her hands.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was trying so hard but the results just weren't there. She was on the verge of giving up. Edward noticed Bella's dismal demeanour.

"Are you okay?" he asked her genuinely worried.

Bella sighed and looked up. "Yeah, just kinda bummed because I'm not doing as well as I'd like to," she told him truthfully.

"I'm sure you did alright," Edward said smiling at her, trying to make her feel better.

"Trust me, I did not do alright. I did really badly," Bella said looking down.

Edward struggled to think of the right words then he had an idea. "I could tutor you if you'd like. I can give you my secrets to understanding all this complicated shit," Edward said winking at Bella. He offered her a smile.

Bella thought about this. She really did need the help but she also didn't want to take up too much of Edwards's spare time.

"Thanks Edward, but I wouldn't want to take up too much of your free time." Bella told him.

"I don't mind. I'd be glad to help you out," he said smiling warmly at Bella.

Bella bit her lip considering. "If you're sure… Thanks a lot," she said and then hugged Edward, surprising him.

"No problem," he replies hugging her back.

For the next few weeks Edward tutored Bella in the library after school. He was a great tutor and her grades were already improving. In the next test they did Bella scored 71%. She almost did a happy dance when she got the test back.

Bella enjoyed the time she spent with Edward. They got to know each other more and became closer. They were really becoming very good friends. Bella felt so close to Edward, like she could tell him anything. They had an undeniable connection, and others seemed to notice. Especially Alice.

* * *

 **What do you think? Your response to the previous chapter was amazing. Keep showing the love and REVIEW! xx**

 **Next update in a week :D**

 **Check out my other story My Talented Life**

 **s/8902618/1/My-Talented-Life**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a long week hey... I'm so sorry! I promise to update more regularly 3**

 **Please remember, as time goes by, Marie gets older (shocking! I know). So that you guys don't get confused I'll post her age at the beginning of each chapter where time has passed by.**

 **Marie's age: About 16 and a half months. (Approximately a month and a half has passed since Bella arrived in Forks)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Twilight** **.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks Bella was settling into her new life at Forks. She had gotten really close to the Cullen family and enjoyed hanging out with them. She soon realised that Mike was pretty much a stalker as he constantly followed her around and asked her out every day. She was considering having a restraining order put against him.

Although Mike had failed to capture Bella's eye, there was one boy that had unknowingly succeeded: Edward Cullen. Bella couldn't deny it, she was smitten by Edward. She would stare at him when he wasn't looking. Well, she _thought_ he wasn't looking. She tried to be discrete about it but sometimes he would catch her. When he did she would just blush and look away.

It was Friday and Alice had invited Bella to sleep over at her house tonight. It took some begging on Bella's part for Renee to agree. She wasn't too keen on being dumped with Marie.

"Please mom, just let me be a teenager for once!" Bella begged her mother.

Renee stubbornly shook her head. "You chose not to be a teenager the minute you got in bed with a man 3 years older than you!" she retorted.

They went back and forth until Marie came crying into the room and reached up for her mother's arms. Bella picked her up in her arms and tried to calm her down. She always cried when people around her started yelling. Bella held her in her arms and she couldn't help but let a tear escape from her eyes. Renee just didn't understand how hard it was. Bella's only wish was to have a normal life again…

After seeing her daughter like this, Renee decided to give a lot of thought and consideration for Bella's request and eventually decided it'd be best if she went. Yes, Bella had messed up. But what teenager doesn't make mistakes? Renee happily took Marie in her arms and let Bella go to the sleepover. But on one condition: no boys.

So Renee insisted she drive Bella to Alice's house to check that there would be no boys. However, she didn't tell Bella that this was the reason she drove her. Bella just assumed Renee wanted to meet Alice's parents.

They drove in Renee's car with Marie in the car seat in the back. Bella was giving Renee the directions Alice gave her. They were quite obscure. Somehow they ended up near the edge of the forest. Bella was just about to call Alice to ask when she noticed a house coming up ahead.

"Maybe that's it," she said pointing towards the house.

They drove towards it and sure enough it was the right address. Renee stopped the car and they both just sat there and stared for a while. This house was HUGE! "Wow," Bella breathed out as they got out of the car. She grabbed her bag and Renee grabbed Marie. Bella looked towards her panicked.

"Can't you just leave her in the car?" Bella asked willing her mom to understand.

"No! That's so unsafe," Renee reprimanded Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes. They were so far away from the city, she highly doubted anything would happen! "Fine," Bella grumbled and went to knock on the front door. After literally one second the door was thrown open and Alice bounced forward to give Bella a hug. Bella was used to Alice's over-friendly manner by now and she just giggled in response.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came," Alice said excitedly practically bouncing up and down. Then she noticed the woman behind Bella.

"This is my mother," Bella explained. "She wants to meet your parents."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen," she responded with a huge smile then turned her head into the house. "Esme! Carlisle! Bella's mom wants to meet you." she called out then looked back at Renee and noticed the little bundle in her arms. "Oh, is this your little sister?" Alice excitedly asked Bella. "She's so adorable! Can I hold her?" she asked Renee.

Renee smiled and handed Marie over. She liked Alice, she seemed like a sweet girl.

Alice held onto her gently. ''Aw, she's so cute. Yes you are! You're an adorable little thing, aren't ya?" Alice cooed and tickled the little Marie. Marie giggled in Alice's arms.

Alice's parents arrived then. They were a beautiful couple that looked quite young to be having children in high school. They both had beautiful welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Hello, I'm Esme. You must be Bella's mother," the woman said reaching out to shake Renee's hand.

"Renee," she responded shaking her hand

"Carlisle," the man introduced himself also shaking Renee's hand.

And they started talking about boring adult stuff. Mostly Renee just checking if Bella was going to be safe here.

"Come with me," Alice said to Bella as their parents spoke.

Bella followed Alice, who was still holding Marie, into the lounge where the others were sitting. Rosalie was sitting on the couch with her legs up and a fashion magazine in her hands. Emmett and Jasper were sitting together on some beanbags staring at the TV, playing some video game. It looked like Mortal Kombat. Edward was sitting on the side watching them. Rosalie was the first one to notice their entrance. Her eyes went straight to Marie.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped putting aside her magazine and sitting up. "Bella, is that your little sister?"

The others now looked up, pausing their game.

"Uh, yeah…" Bella responded fidgeting a little.

"She is so cute! Can I hold her?" Rosalie stood up and took Marie from Alice's arms. She stared into the little infants' eyes, a loving smile forming on her face. "She looks so much like you," Rose commented.

Bella panicked slightly. "We both look like our dad," she lied nervously.

Rosalie looked up at Bella curiously. She could tell easily when someone was lying and Bella was a bad liar. Bella averted her gaze worried Rose would see right through her.

"Can she walk?" Rose asked putting her down.

"Yeah, very well actually," Bella told her watching Rose play with the little Marie.

"Aw, she's so adorable," Rosalie said. She has always loved children and one day hoped she would be a great mother. She looked up at Emmett and smiled. "One day I want us to have a baby this cute," she told him 100% serious.

Emmett's eyes just widened and he laughed awkwardly. "Ha ha, sure…" he said scratching the back of his head then he whispered to Edward and Jasper, "man, I don't want kids…"

The two laughed out loud at their brother.

"Bella, I'm leaving now. Where's Marie?" Renee said walking into the lounge. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Emmett, Edward and Jasper sitting there. She narrowed her eyes assessing them then looked straight at Bella. _Uh-oh,_ Bella thought. She could see her mom was mad. "Come with me," Renee said in a clipped tone before walking out the room.

"Shit," Bella whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked worried, having heard Bella swear under her breath.

"Nothing." Bella shook her head. "Pass Marie," she said to Rose and picked up her daughter. She followed her mom all the way outside the house. Renee stopped and swivelled to face her daughter.

"Boys?" Renee stated glaring at Bella.

"They're Alice's brothers!" Bella quickly responded hoping that would make her mom feel better.

"When were you planning on telling me there would be boys?" Renee said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I didn't think it mattered. They're Alice's brothers," Bella said again. "Besides, they all have girlfriends," Bella hoped this would calm her mom down.

"I don't care. You are not sleeping over at a house where there's boys. End of discussion."

"Ugh!" Bella exclaimed exasperated. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" she said rather loudly.

The Cullen's were sitting in silence as they heard the argument going on outside between Bella and her mom. Alice felt bad for her friend and went over to her mom and asked her to go outside and convince Bella's mom to let Bella stay. Esme sighed saying, "at the end of the day, it's her decision."

"I am not being cruel. I am trying to protect you," Renee said stubbornly. "Last time you went to a party with boys you came back home –"

"Don't say it." Bella cut her mom off and she was now glaring furiously at her. Bella knew how the sentence ended. The constant reminder of that night was sitting in her arms.

At that moment Esme came out the door. "Excuse me," Esme said coming up to the two. Bella and Renee just stood there glaring at each other. The tension in the air was thick and Esme struggled to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry Renee but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I just wanted to assure you that you don't have to worry about my sons. They will be on their best behaviour. And Carlisle and I will be checking up on the kids every so often. If you're worried about sleeping arrangements, Bella will sleep with Alice in her room which is right next door to Rosalie's. The boys rooms are on the other floor so they'll be nowhere near Bella," Esme tried to reassure Renee.

Renee pursed her lips considering everything Esme said.

"You see mom? There's nothing to worry about," Bella said hoping her mom would let her stay.

Renee looked from Esme to Bella and then towards the house. It was pretty big so she didn't doubt that the boys could be on the other floor. Renee sighed finding no reason to stop Bella from staying over the night.

"I'm going to call to check up on you," Renee started and Bella was already smiling from ear to ear. "So you better not try any funny business," Renee continued but Bella didn't hear what she was saying.

"Thank you!" she said happily and gave her mom a hug before handing over Marie and turning to leave.

"Hey!" Renee stopped Bella grabbing her arm. Bella turned and looked back at her. Renee stared straight into Bella's eyes and firmly said, "No sex."

Bella responded by blushing ten shades darker than ever before. "Yes mom," she grumbled highly embarrassed! Especially since Esme was standing _right there_.

Esme didn't react to the comment, or at least she showed no change in emotion. Bella said a quick goodbye and made her way back into the house. Behind her she heard Esme saying goodbye to her mother before she drove off.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Renee is soooo embarrassing! But hey, Bella does need to learn from her mistakes I guess.**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait! I was writing exams. But I'm on holiday till February now so updates will be weekly!**

 **Thanks so much for the continuous support! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey guys," Bella said walking into the lounge.

Emmett, being the nosy goof that he is, wanted to ask Bella about the fight she just had with her mom. Alice was helpful and cut Emmett off before he could make Bella feel bad.

"Come sit with Rose and I. We're checking out the latest trends," Alice said leading Bella to a table with some chairs. Rose was already sitting in one of them. They took their seats next to her.

Bella planted on a fake smile even though she wasn't really into fashion. It really just wasn't her thing. For half an hour she sat giving oohs and aahs at the appropriate moments pretending to pay attention when really she was watching Edward play video games. He looked so good when he played. He had this look of pure concentration on his face and his eyes never left the TV. It was so intense.

Esme brought some snacks out and Emmett practically devoured them forcing Esme to bring more. Bella got up to get them from the coffee table near the boys which Esme had put them on. She was going to take them to the girls when she paused staring at the TV screen observing some of the skills that Edward and Jasper used. Jasper wasn't very good, Bella noted. Edward was thrashing him.

"Is this Mortal Kombat?" Bella asked curiously.

The distraction caused Jasper to lose his focus and he died.

"Noooooooo," Jasper yelled out dramatically covering his face with his hands.

Edward simply smirked then looked towards Bella. "Yeah, do you play?" he asked.

"A little," Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

Edward picked up Jaspers controller and held it out to Bella. She smiled and took it from him.

"Alice, do you mind?" Bella asked not wanting her friend to feel like she was neglecting her.

"Not at all," Alice said shaking her head and smiling widely at Bella.

Alice never said anything but she saw the way Bella looked at Edward. She could tell Bella was interested in him but she was too shy to do anything about it. Alice got Edward to admit to her that he was also interested in Bella. Now Alice was just trying to push Edward to make the first move.

"Bella, I wouldn't go against Edward if I were you. Rather go against Jasper cause then you might have a chance of winning," Emmett said from the couch teasing Jasper.

"I'm sure I can take Edward," Bella said confidently and she sat down next to Edward and got ready to play.

Edward smirked at Bella. "You seem pretty confident," Edward noted.

"Shut up and start the game, pretty-boy," Bella smirked not even giving him a glance.

Edward chuckled under his breath and started the game. Bella immediately started pushing buttons, attacking Edward. Edward anticipated all of Bella's moves and blocked them easily. The game went on like this for a while, Bella easily attacking and Edward defending. You could see Edward was struggling to keep up as he blocked all of Bella's moves. Edward hesitated one split second and Bella got the upper hand, beating Edward's character to a pulp and there was nothing he could do about it. Bella thrashed Edward.

"And that's how it's done boys," Bella smirked and got up, leaving the controller there, to sit with Alice and Rose again.

Edward was just staring at the screen dumbfounded. Emmett and Jasper also just stared with their mouths open. Alice and Rose were also staring at Bella surprised. Bella noticed this.

"What?" Bella asked innocently.

"Dude… You just got beat by a girl," Jasper said to Edward. Bella rolled her eyes.

"And not just any girl, but _Bella,_ " Emmett said. And then they both burst out laughing.

Bella frowned at this. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her eyebrows creasing together.

"You just don't seem like the type to be playing video games," Emmett said between his laughter.

"What type do I seem like then?"

Emmett thought about this for a second. "You seem like the type of girl that's very prim and proper, gets straight A's. You seem very girly and prissy. You also dress like you teach a Sunday school class. I can imagine you living in the 50's being the typical housewife and doing all the girl stuff, leaving the boys to do their boy stuff. You don't seem very modern." Emmett observed. The others pondered this and came to the conclusion that Emmett was right.

Bella scrunched up her face in disgust. She was _nothing_ like that. In fact, the very idea of her being 'girly' made her want to throw up. She was slightly offended.

"Wow," Bella responded, "I'm surprised you would think that because I am honestly _nothing_ like that description. I am a passionate feminist and I believe anything guys can do, girls can also do; I've never been to church a day in my life, and I would hardly call myself girly. I like motorbikes and camping in the woods and playing video games."

"I was not expecting that," Emmett said clearly shocked.

"You never cease to surprise me Bella," Edward said smirking. He really loved getting to know Bella and with each day he spent with her, he learnt something new about her.

It was getting late so they all decided to order pizza and set up some movie in the lounge. They got a bunch of pillows and blankets and sit themselves in a circle with the pizza in the middle. Alice declares she wants to play some good old sleepover games.

"Let's play truth or dare," Alice says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Emmett immediately grinned, Jasper groaned, Edward smiled and Rose smirked slightly. Bella agreed cheerfully, having no idea what she was getting herself into…

"I'll go first," Alice said grabbing a bottle and spinning it. It landed on Edward. "Truth or dare?" she asked keeping her mischievous smile.

"Truth," Edward immediately replied. He knew Alice's dares could be brutal.

Alice's smile faltered but then came back again as she thought of a question. "What's the most awkward boner situation you've ever had?" Alice asked looking him straight in the eye.

Edward's ears immediately went a little pink. Bella was shocked by the first question and was blushing a deep shade of red. Everyone waited as Edward remembered his most awkward experience. Edward grimaced before reluctantly answering the question.

"Don't laugh. Before I could control my boners I used to wear spandex track shorts under my pants when I'd go out to parties. I could freely dance with girls and my boner would be hidden. But at one party I was making out with a girl and she started to unbutton my pants. I completely forgot I had the spandex on. She just stared at them before getting up and leaving the room so fast." Edward ended his story with his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

Everyone in the room roared with laughter. Even Bella giggled a little. Edward was annoyed with feeling embarrassed so he quickly took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Rosalie.

"Dare," Rosalie said before Edward even asked. Rose never chose truth.

Edward was always so uncreative with his dares so he took time to think of something but everything he thought of was so lame. Eventually Emmett just told him to "hurry up already" as he was getting impatient. Edward huffed and went for the only dare he could think of.

"Without leaving the room, I dare you to swap shirts with the person next to you. Right now, right here." Edward finally said. It was lame but it was all he could think of.

Rosalie looked to Bella who was sitting beside her. Bella realised she would have to swap clothes with Rose and she looked down upon her dress. Rose also noticed this little problem.

"But she's wearing a dress," Rosalie said to Edward.

Edward smirked. "Not my problem," he said leaning back as he realised that Bella would have to strip her dress.

Rosalie rolled her eyes while Bella looked a bit uncomfortable. Rosalie stripped off her top which had hugged her slim body nicely to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts and toned abs. She held out her shirt to Bella, waiting for Bella's dress. Bella bit her lip for a second, contemplating saying no. But she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to spoil the fun. So Bella slowly lifted up her dress.

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

 **Also, would you guys mind if I sped it up a little bit? I just have so many ideas for later chapters so I'd rather have 1 or 2 filler chapters so we can get to the real action ;) Rather than drag it on. Let me know what you think?  
Love you loads xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you sooo much for the amazing response to the last chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Emmett started chanting "take it off. Take it off", which just made Bella blush even more. Rosalie rolled her eyes and threw her shoe at Emmett who squealed "ow" and stopped chanting. Rosalie took off her shirt and looked towards Bella expectantly.

Bella slowly lifted up her dress, putting her body on display. She was still wearing her tights, at least, so people couldn't really see her legs. But everyone could see her perfect C cup breasts in a lacy black bra (the kind that said 'fuck me'), and her flat tummy with a belly ring.

But what could also be seen was a faint line and a bunch of faint faded stretch marks on her stomach. Bella had worked so hard to get rid of the marks from her pregnancy, she exercised regularly and used the best creams she could find. And although the marks had mostly disappeared, they were still there if you looked really closely. And there was one person in the room who was looking really closely: Rosalie.

Bella quickly grabbed Rose's top and put it on to cover herself up. It was a little tight and showed a lot of cleavage. Bella tried adjusting it to look appropriate.

Once she was done she asked Rose, "Uh… can I have your pants?" Bella said while her face turned bright red.

Rose willingly took off her jeggings and handed them to Bella. They managed to fit Bella nicely, although over her tights. And Rose wore Bella's dress. During this whole change over Edward had been discretely staring at Bella's beautiful body. He wanted to ask her about her belly ring at some stage. He also really wanted to make out with her. He forced his mind to get rid of such thoughts so he could focus on the game.

"My turn to spin," Rosalie said smiling and the bottle landed on Jasper.

"Truth or dare?" she asked smiling.

"Truth," Jasper responded. Alice immediately glared at Jasper. She knew Rose was going to ask about their personal life. She always did.

Rose smirked and glanced towards Alice then back to Jasper. "Where is the weirdest most obscure place you and Alice have had sex?" Rosalie asked.

Bella's eyes widened. She hadn't expected the first round of truth and dare to be this intense. She was dreading her turn, which was no doubt coming soon. Emmett was grinning and said "this I wanna hear" before wiggling his eyebrows at Jasper.

Jasper looked at Alice apologetically. "In a tent on that camping trip last summer," he admitted.

Emmett and Edward immediately burst out laughing while Rosalie giggled. Alice went red from embarrassment. Bella wasn't sure how to respond so she simply smiled amused.

Jasper then spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett.

"Dare!" Emmett immediately exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

Jasper decided to get back at Rose for embarrassing Alice, and probably getting himself in trouble with Alice. "I dare you to abstain from having sex with Rose for this whole week," Jasper challenged smirking.

Emmett's jaw immediately dropped open. "You can't be serious?"

Jasper just shook his head laughing. Alice was grinning already imagining the week ahead. Emmett would be so grumpy. Rosalie was glaring slightly at Jasper but tried to appear as though this didn't affect her. She was secretly dreading the week ahead as much as Emmett.

Emmett sulked but spun the bottle. It landed on Bella. Emmett immediately started grinning again. Bella gulped, scared for what would come.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked, he already had 100 dares and 100 questions thought out.

"Truth," Bella said tentatively. She didn't like dares.

"I'll go easy on you this time Bella," Emmett said smirking as he saw the fear in her eyes. "How many guys have you slept with?"

Edward wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He braced himself for whatever Bella would say.

"Um, none, actually." Bella lied looking away from everyone. Rose observed her curiously.

"Seriously?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm saving myself for marriage." Bella continued lying and took sip of her water in an attempt to not look nervous. It probably had the opposite effect.

"Why?" Emmett asked confused as to why she'd want to do that.

"Uh… I guess I just want it to be special," Bella said shrugging her shoulders and averting her gaze. Rosalie could tell something was off.

"That's so admirable, Bella," Alice said smiling at Bella.

"But what if you're no good at it because you've had no experience?" Emmett continued.

Bella blushed now. "Well I've done other things," Bella said telling the truth now.

"Like what?" asked Rosalie. "How far have you gotten?"

Bella blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Well, um… I've been to third base," Bella said looking down.

She was really embarrassed to talk about this. She used to be able to talk freely about this sort of stuff until Marie happened. Ever since then she had changed. She wasn't so comfortable saying this stuff out loud.

Emmett laughed at how red Bella's face was. "You're as bright as a tomato!" Emmett kept laughing. This didn't help Bella's situation and she got even redder, if that was even possible.

Wanting the attention off of her Bella picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Alice. Everyone shifted their attention away from Bella now.

Bella asks Alice "Have you ever done anything with another girl?"

Alice smiled and said "yes." The others already knew this so it wasn't a surprise to them. Bella was a little shocked though. She wasn't expecting that.

Alice takes the bottle and spins and it lands back on Bella. Alice throws Bella's question back at her: "Have you ever done anything with another girl?" asking her the same question.

"Uh… yeah," Bella responds going red again. Edward doesn't say anything but he found this extremely hot. He had to keep his cool though.

Immediately Emmett was questioning Bella about this. Bella just blushed as she tried to avoid their curious questions. Suddenly Bella's phone started ringing and she silently thanked God. She looked at the caller ID and it was her mom. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me while I take this," Bella said as she got up and went into the next room. "Hi mom," Bella answered the phone.

"Hi sweetie, how's everything going?" Renee asked trying to seem casual.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Everything's fine mom. You don't have to check up on me. I'm not twelve." She huffed.

"I know, I'm just making sure you're not up to any funny business," Renee replied. Then Bella heard Marie's voice in the background saying "I want mommy".

"Is Marie okay?" Bella asked, her maternal instincts made her constantly worry about Marie's wellbeing.

"Yes, she just wants to speak to you. Hold on," Renee said and then she gave the phone to Marie.

"Hello mommy," Marie said over the phone.

Bella smiled hearing her daughter's voice. "Hi Marie, how are you?"

"Fine," was all Marie responded with.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, trying to get her to say more.

There was a short pause on the other end of the line before Marie answered, "Granny read a stowy."

"Aww, that's good. Enjoy your story baby. I miss you so much. Do you miss mommy?" Bella asked with a wide smile on her face.

There was a short pause before Marie answered "Yes."

"Aww, I love you." Bella said sincerely.

"I love you," Marie responded.

"Sleep tight my angel. Bye," Bella said and waited for her response.

"Bye!" Marie responded and the line went dead.

Bella smiled to herself before she decided to return to the others. She turned around to exit the room she was in and found Rosalie standing against the wall. Bella jumped in shock.

"Gosh, you scared me Rose," Bella said clutching her heart willing it to stop beating so fast.

"You're really close to your sister," Rosalie stated. "Almost… maternally so," Rose was looking at Bella thoughtfully.

Bella gulped. Rose was way too observant for her liking. "Erm, yeah. I love babies and I guess we just bonded. I love looking after her cause it's almost like practice for when I have kids one day. I plan on having a lot." Bella invented desperately.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella. She simply said "hmm." and walked out of the room.

Bella had to compose herself before she went back to the others. Rosalie was way too observant and it was starting to worry Bella. She had noticed all of Bella's slip-ups and the _clear_ resemblance between Bella and Marie. Bella tried to convince herself that there was no way Rosalie could realise the truth and went back to the others. They spent the rest of the night talking and joking and laughing with each other. When it was eventually time for bed Bella slept with Alice in her room, as promised by Esme. Rosalie also joined them and they all managed to fit on Alice's double bed. The girls spoke and shared secrets until eventually they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **What did you think? REVIEW so I update faster!**

 **And check out my YouTube video** **/watch?v=JQvsha3OhCM**

 **The link is also on my profile! xx**


End file.
